The present invention is related to systems and methods for disabling equipment in response to the failure of a user to perform a specific task. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems and methods for preventing tampering with systems which disable a vehicle in response to the failure of a user to enter a code that corresponds with a stored code in the vehicle.
Typically, monthly payments to utility companies are made with very high reliability. This is partly due to the threat of service cut-off. For example, failure to pay a telephone bill will result in loss of telephone services. Thus, telephone bills are paid regularly because failure to do so has immediate and tangible results. Monthly payments on an automobile loan, for example, are not likely to be paid as regularly. Although an automobile may be repossessed, the process can be expensive and complex. Thus, the threat of repossession is less immediate than utility service cut-off. To encourage reliable loan re-payments, it is desirable to have a “service” cut-off for equipment subject to the loan, such as an automobile.
Conventional systems to encourage reliable loan re-payments interrupt the ignition system of an automobile on a regular, timed interval. To re-enable the automobile, a user is required to return to a payment center, make a payment, and have an agent reset the interrupt mechanism for a renewed timed interval. Typically, such a system can only be reset by an authorized agent, as the task can require a key held in escrow at the payment center. While such a system can be effective in encouraging users to repay their loans in a timely fashion, it can have significant overhead considerations. For example, the system can require a user to travel to the payment center each payment period of the loan to re-enable the automobile. In addition, a user can be required to arrive at the payment center during customer service hours, which may not be convenient. Still further, a user may have to wait to receive the attention of an available agent at the payment center.
Solutions to these problems are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,648, entitled “Loan Repay Enforcement System” issued on Feb. 27, 2001 and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/804,299, entitled “Time Based Disablement of Equipment” filed on Mar. 19, 2004, both of which are incorporated in their entirety here by reference. This patent and application describe systems and methods for the disabling of equipment if a payment is not timely made. Specifically, a control module associated with the equipment stores a plurality of codes. To prevent disablement of the equipment, a code that corresponds to one of the stored plurality of codes must be entered prior to the expiration of a payment period. To receive a code, timely payment must be received and logged in a payment center.
If a vehicle disablement device is tampered with or removed, it may be possible to continue to operate the vehicle without having made a proper payment. If it is possible to operate the vehicle without having made a proper payment, the intention of the vehicle disablement device has been overcome. Two systems for detecting tampering with a vehicle disablement device are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/954,004, entitled “Tampering Detector and System Disabler” filed Sep. 18, 2001, and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/151,037, entitled “Tampering Detector and System Disabler” filed May 21, 2002, the entire contents of both of these applications is herein expressly incorporated by reference.